Changing of the Tides
by Ducky05
Summary: J.J. joined the Marines and is fighting in Vietnam. Jack opened a second store away from the violence and tension. Mrs. Pryor is enjoying being a modern woman and wife. The kids are content- until the telegram comes and the Pryor family is changed forever
1. September 1965

God Bless the writers, producers, and crew and all the people and NBC for creating this show. (my creatvie disclaimer)  
  
[x] the duck here.....whoa. . . .longtime no write-y for me-y. lol. anyway, i was watching american dreams last ngiht and was sooooo happy that they started re-airing some old espisodes. i mean, i about leapt up and down when i heard the theme song ("Coming up like a flower....") lmao. so here is my homage (sp??) to the greatness that is American Dreams. I hope you read and review a.s.a.p. I've waited all summer to get the writing bug and now i have it -Ducky [x]  
  
September 1965  
  
Meg stared blankly at Sister Anne as she droned on and on about the Treaty of Versailles and its importance in the shaping of history in some country that Meg couldn't for the life of her remember.  
  
Meg sighed and glanced for a moment outside through the window. It was a beautiful fall afternoon and the sun was glimmering through the orange and red leaves of a nearby oak tree. And Meg was trapped inside a brain sizzling hour of world history.  
  
"Ms. Pryor?!" shouted Sister Anne. Meg shot to attention and looked around. She turned her attention to the front of the room and to Sister Anne, who was standing next to Mother Superior. Meg gulped hard.  
  
"Ms. Pryor, would you be so kind as to gather your things and follow me." said Mother Superior. Meg nodded and did as she was told quickly and quietly- wonderign what she could've done to deserve the punsihment she was sure lay ahead of her.  
  
Meg dutifully followed Mother into her office and was taken aback when she saw her own mother, Patty, and Will all crying and Roxanne looking confused.  
  
Meg knelt before her mother and looked from face to face in fear.  
  
"What happened?!" she begged, her voice coming only in a hoarse whisper.  
  
Helen took a shuddered deep breath and tried to speak but was overcome with tears.  
  
Meg wanted answers from her family. But it was Mother Superior who spoke next.  
  
"Ms. Pryor, I think you'll be going home now." she said softly. Meg felt tears come to her eyes- though she still had no reason.  
  
Helen stood and Will and Patty followed her example. Roxanne gaped at the trio.  
  
"Ms. Bojarski, I think under these circumstances, you may also leave." said Mother Superior. Roxanne nodded and put her arm around Meg's shoulder and they walked out to the car.  
  
"What's going on?!" begged Meg, unable to keep quiet. her father was sitting in the car, stone-faced. Helen got into the fron seat next to him and Patty and Will climbed in.  
  
Meg and Roxanne waited only a moment and followed. The drive home was quick and silent.  
  
They came through the garage door and everyone sat at the dining room table. The doorbell rang. Without a word, Beth came in and took a seat at the table- leaving her coat and gloves on.  
  
Mr. Pryor opened his jacket pocket and laid a Western Union telegram on the table. Beth reached for it and read it intently. Her chin began to tremble and tears began to pour down her eyes. She dropped the telegram to the table and Mrs. Pryor hugged her.  
  
Meg scrambled for the telegram and Roxanne leaned in and read its message with her.  
  
ATTN: JACK PRYOR, SR. 456 WEST CIRCLE PARK PHILADELPHIA PENNSLYVANIA U.S.A.  
  
THIS IS A NOTICE TO INFORM YOU THAT YOUR SON JACK PRYOR, JUNIOR HAS BEEN----  
  
Meg dropped the telegram and shook all over. Roxanne hugged her and all around the Pyror table, hugs and tears came.  
  
[x] sorrowful suspense. J.J. is going to come back- maybe in a cast or maybe in a wooden box. Maybe one of you can help me decide?? [x] 


	2. Life At The moment

God Bless the writers, producers, actors, and crew and all the people that work at NBC for creating a masterpiece for me to watch every Sunday night. (my creative disclaimer)  
  
[x] Whoa!! I did not think that soooo many reviews would come so quickly, so I figured I might as well update now while i have the chance. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! I hate when I read a story and nothing is accurate so thanks for noticing my little pet-peeve. . lol. And here it is, the end to the cliff-hanger. . . .and the date was supposed to be September 6, 1965. . . just a random date and im not sure on accuracy (sorry!!!!!) read and review on- The Ducky [x]  
  
September 7, 1965 2:35 a.m. Pryor House  
  
Will was asleep in his bed, no doubt dreaming that his big brother would come gallavanting in any second and scoop him up in hugs. Will was probably squeezing J.J.'s old East Catholic football jersey, imagining it was J.J.  
  
Yes, thought Meg, that's what Will is probably doing. He was the only Pryor that seemed to be able to sleep. Even Patty was pacing the living room, her robe tightly pulled around her to hold her heartache in.  
  
Roxanne was staying and so was Beth- they were adamant on that and no one would've had it any other way.  
  
"Meg, dear, why don't you try and get some sleep." offered a weary, puffy- eyed Helen. Meg shook her head and felt tears coming again. Helen hugged her daughter and combed through the blonde curls with her fingers.  
  
"It's going to be okay, I promise." she whispered. Meg nodded into her shoulder, unable to find any words.  
  
The telegram still lay on the table. It's black letters now stood stark against the white paper. The three letters that Meg could make out from a mile away still haunted her- M.I.A.  
  
J.J. was 'missing in action'. Meg knew that that was just a nicer way of saying, "He disappeared, and we'll find his body someday."  
  
Roxanne was sitting on the couch, alone, her tears coming steadily. Meg had never really thought about how close she and Roxanne were and how close both Roxanne and Beth were to the family. It was like two extra sisters- who never squealed or fought with you for no reason. At that moment, Meg was suddenly grateful.  
  
September 7, 1965 11:13 a.m. Pryor House  
  
Breakfast had been- to say the least- tense. Helen had barely managed eggs and toast with some butter and jam. But no one said anything.  
  
Beth decided to go home to change and try to sleep. She looked worse than both Mr. and Mrs. Pryor combined. Meg and Roxanne decided to walk her home.  
  
Rain pelted them lightly as they made their way down the front steps in silence.  
  
"Beth?" asked Meg, mustering every ounc of courage in her.  
  
"Yes?" answered Beth, her voice hoarse from crying.  
  
"Thanks for being here."  
  
Beth stopped and turned to Meg. Her eyes were welled up with tears and she hugged Meg- with all the emotion she had been carrying.  
  
September 19, 1965 7:50 a.m. East Catholic High School Girls School  
  
Meg and Roxanne held eachother's hands tightly as they walked up the front steps. It had a been about a week since either of the two had returned to school and now the once inviting doors looked scary and unwelcoming.  
  
"Come on, Rox. There's nothing to be afraid of." said Meg. Roxanne smiled at Meg and they opened the door to the hallway.  
  
It was like any other day at East Catholic. Girls stood near their lockers, talking and giggling and whispering about their latest escapades in being teenagers.  
  
Meg was relieved to see that her usual group of friends crowded both her and Roxanne to discuss the classwork they missed and the boys that they'd kissed.  
  
Although J.J. still sat in her mind as her foremost concern, it was nice to talk about Peggy Ambrose and how she kissed Kyle O'Conner. 


	3. Drums Keep Pounding a Frozen Rythm

God Bless the writers, producers, actors, and crew and all the people that work at NBC for creating a masterpiece for me to watch every Sunday night. (my creative disclaimer) [x] thanks for reviewing my second chapter so quickly, sarah :^) it made me smile. lol. so here it is folks. . . what we've all been waiting for. The real truth to J.J.'s future in this life or the next (cue the Twilight Zone music and fade to black. . . . . .-dramatic exit by the Ducky [x]  
  
[x] September 19, 2003 [x] 1:23 p.m. [x] East Catholic High School  
  
Meg took a deep breath and bit into her ham and cheese sandwich. Her first day back since 'The Telegram' -as she had come to call the day- had been going well. She had managed to catch up in class and in the social world of East Catholic- once again becoming the girl that everyone saw on Bandstand. And Meg was finally able to smile. "So, how's it going?" asked Roxanne, taking a seat across from her best friend. She opened her lunch bag and scowled. Meg looked at her friend curiously. Roxanne pointed to her lunch bag. Meg laughed. "Gross." said Roxanne, pulling out the offending food which turned out to be tuna and cheese on rye bread. "You'd think now that Mom and Gary got married and she can stay home that she'd pack a better lunch!" she said, rolling her eyes. Meg smiled. "Rox, here." she said, offering half of her sandwich. Roxanne smiled and took it. "Thanks. You're a life-saver." she said. Meg giggled and shook her head. "So, how's it going?" asked Roxanne, repeating her original inquiry. "Good. I'm surprised, I thought that it would be the hardest thing in the world, but it's been easy." answered Meg, biting into a carrot stick. Roxanne smiled. "I'm glad. Hey, are we going to Bandstand tomorrow?" she asked, rushing the last part. Meg thought for a moment. She hadn't really thought about it. Bandstand was the best part of her life socially but J.J. was the best part of her life in her family. Fianlly, she made up her mind. "Yeah, definately." Roxanne broke out into a wide grin. "Yes!" she said, tossing her head her head back and forth. Meg laughed. "What was that?" she asked, giggling through the whole sentence. "My happy head twist." answered Roxanne as if happy-head-twists were what everyone did.  
  
[x] September 16, 1965 [x] WFIL-TV [x] Studio B [x] 4:30 p.m.  
  
"Okay, everyone, let's get ready for a great show!" called Michael, as he went over his clipboard and walked around the set. Meg and Roxanne sat up in the bleachers, talking. "I missed this last week." said Meg, matter-of-factly. "I didn't realize how much this was a part of my life." "I know. I'm really REALLY happy to be back here!" said Roxanne. "Quiet on the set!" called an assistant. "And five, four, three, two, GO!" [x] 4:55 p.m. [x] "And we'll be back with Rate-a-Record!" Michael came out onto the floor. He looked serious and torubled. Everyone froze when they saw him, not knowing what to expect. "Meg Pryor, Roxanne Bojarski, come down to the production room with me." he said. Meg and Roxanne both looked at eachother and then at Michael. They made their ways down to the floor and followed Michael. As they went into the hall they heard the show start again. "What's going on?" asked Roxanne. Michael had remained quiet the entire time. "Meg's father is here." answered Michael, motioning towards Mr. Pryor, standing at the end of the hall. Meg gripped Roxanne's hand. "I think it's about your brother, Meg." said Michael softly. "Dad! What's happened?!" asked Meg, running to her father. He looked like he had been crying. "Dad? What's going on??" begged Meg. Jack sighed heavily and put his hands on Meg's and Roxanne's shoulders respectively. "It's J.J." he said, taking a short breath inbetween the letters. Meg froze up. The next words she heard made her body shake all over. 


	4. Aftershock aka Not My Brother

God Bless NBC, and all of those involved in the creation, production, and airing of this great show that I have nothing to do with but am a loyal viewer of. :^)  
  
[x] sorry about the long wait but things have been crazy crazy crazy!! but OMIGOD! the cast of american dreams is, are you ready for this??, GOING TO BE AT MY MALL ON SATURDAY!!! eeeee!!! screamscreamscream. . lol. so, yeah, i probably wont update tomorrow. . .lol. im soooo happy and excited. oooh. will estes. . ddlkghdskl;vndslk;ngs!!! lol. -ducky [x]  
  
"Meg? Meg, did you hear me?" asked Jack. He put his hands on Meg's shoulders to steady her. Roxanne had her face in her hands crying.  
  
"Meg? J.J.'s at home waiting for us!" repeated Mr. Pryor. Meg felt tears come to her cheeks- this time tears of joy.  
  
"He's home? He's really home?!" she cried. Jack nodded and smiled. Meg hugged him tightly and then hugged Roxanne.  
  
"What are we waiting for!!!??" Meg cried, racing out to the car.  
  
The drive home seemed to take forever. Meg felt like she was a thousand years old by the time she saw the house. She practically leapt out of the window when they pulled into the drieway.  
  
"Come on, Rox!!" she cried, almost dislocating her best friend's arm. Roxanne laughed and followed.  
  
They burst through the kitchen door and stopped abruptly. Meg hadn't seen her older brother in over a year. The last image she had of him was proud and strong. He was in his uniform, his hair in a buzz, and canvas over his shoulder. Now, she stared at the figure on the couch.  
  
J.J.'s once perfect hair lay disheveled and messy and he had a slight beard. His face and arms were scratched. He looked old- older than his father. Meg was speechless and frightened.  
  
Roxanne nudged her gently and said, aloud, "Yes, Meg, J.J.'s really home!" so as to make it seem that Meg's shock was positive. Meg quicly recovered and ran to J.J. and hugged him. Even that seemed strained and awkward.  
  
"Welcome home!" said Roxanne, sitting across from Meg and J.J. in a chair. J.J. smiled and said, "Come on, Rox. You can hug me, too." Roxanne laughed and hugged J.J. Meg noted that for Rox, the small gesture was visably easier.  
  
[x] Later than night at dinner [x]  
  
J.J. ate heartily- much to Helen's joy. She was oblivious- as mothers tend to be- at her son's condition not physically but everywhere else. So was Jack. They seemed not to notice the strained hugs and smiles or the stiff bits of conversation. They only saw their eldest home from war.  
  
Will saw his big brother- the super star, the cool guy, and the hero- sitting across from him eating dinner the way big brothers should.  
  
Patty felt a mixture of things. She was happy that J.J. was home. She was in awe of what he'd been through and done. And she was nervous about what he might do.  
  
Meg was worried. Point blank worried. J.J.'s spirit and fire was gone. He was like a programmed machine that, once given a weapon, could take out an entire platoon without any emotion. But once given a hug, was unable to respond.  
  
[x] After dinner [x]  
  
Will and Patty went up to bed, but not before hugging and kissing J.J. goodnight. J.J. had been good with putting on his facade for Will.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Night J.J." said Will.  
  
"Come here, Thrill." said J.J., scooping up his brother and tossing him into the air. Will laughed and hugged J.J. who returned the gesture.  
  
"See you in the morning." said Will, climbing the stairs.  
  
"Football in the yard tomorrow?" asked J.J. Will's face lit up.  
  
"You got it." he answered and went into his bedroom. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Patty had just said "Good night" and went up the stairs. Now J.J. was lying on the couch in the formal living room. Meg crept into the room and stared at him. He looked tense and nervous.  
  
'I'll wake him and send him to bed in a really bed.' she thought. She walked over to the couch and tapped his shoulder.  
  
Instantly, J.J. sprung awake and grabbed Meg into a choke hold. Meg let out a scream and J.J. instanty let go. He stood and stared at her on the floor. Jack and Helen raced into the living room.  
  
"I'm sorry, Meg." said J.J., his forehead creased with concern. He looked at his parents and then raced up the stairs without another word.  
  
Meg lifted herself to the couch and tried to calm herself. Helen sat next to her and hugged her.  
  
"Mom, I was just trying to wake him up and then he just jumped up and-" started Meg. Helen held her and sighed.  
  
"Things are going to be strange for a while, Meg. You just have to take it slow with J.J." she said kindly. Meg cried harder.  
  
"Mom, what happened to my brother?" she asked, tears streaming down her face.  
  
From the landing, J.J. sat in front of the hall window and cried. 


	5. Catching Up

God Bless NBC and affiliates for this show, which I claim no ownership or other forms of connection to the wonderment that is American Dreams.  
  
[x] Countdown to meeting Will Estes (hopefully!!!): Sixteen hours and fifty- eight minutes :^D [x]  
  
The next morning, Meg awoke to a silent house. It was Sunday. Mom had taken Will and Patty to church and Dad was probably at the other store restocking with Henry and Sam.  
  
That only left J.J.  
  
Meg pulled her robe on and walked down to the landing. The bathroom door was shut and Meg heard the sink running. She sighed and went back into her room to change.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, she came out and noticed the bathroom empty. The mirror was fogged with a circle wiped in the middle for J.J. to see himself. Meg smelled aftershave.  
  
"J.J.?" she called into the house.  
  
"Kitchen." he answered. Meg took a deep breath and prepared for another glimpse at the war-weary Jack not the football star J.J.  
  
As she made her way into the kitchen, she was taken aback- almost as much as when she had first seen him yesterday.  
  
"Morning." he said, offering her a plate of toast and eggs.  
  
"Wow." answered Meg. J.J. had showered and shaved and had cut and styled his hair back to its former self. And instead of dusty dirty fatigues, he now donned a blue dress shirt and jeans.  
  
"It's just toast." he said. Meg smiled and hugged him.  
  
"Welcome home, J.J." she said. J.J. sighed and rubbed his chin with his hand.  
  
"The only hard thing is how am I going to save leftovers from my meals?" he joked.  
  
"J.J.!" squealed Meg. J.J. laughed and for the first time since he'd been home- it was a real laugh.  
  
"Meg, I want to say sorry for last night-" began J.J. Meg put up her hands.  
  
"It's okay." she said.  
  
"No, it's not. I attacked my little sister. That's not okay." said J.J. firmly. Meg chewed and her toast in her mouth went to ash.  
  
"It's just when I was over there- in Vietnam- I trained to do that. I had to basically sleep with one eye open and if someone woke me up aburptly I had to attack. I didn;t know if it was a friend or foe." explained J.J.  
  
"I can't believe you were there. It just seems so awful." offered Meg. J.J. nodded.  
  
"Alot of guys died. But alot of them fought for their country and died for their country. They died with nobility." said J.J.  
  
"Dying is not noble. It's horrifying, J.J." said Meg.  
  
"Meg, you've never seen it." countered J.J. Meg felt a fight coming on- one she couldn't win- so she backed down.  
  
"Have you talked to Beth?" she asked, changing the subject. J.J. shrugged.  
  
"Well?" asked Meg, curious.  
  
"Not really." he admitted. Meg went wide-eyed.  
  
"Before you give me the speech on how she's my dream girl and my life and the one I'm supposed to marry, just let my live my own life." said J.J.  
  
"It's not that! I just bit my tongue!" cried Meg, sticking out the wounded body part and inspecting it. J.J. laughed and handed her a glass of water.  
  
"I don't care what you do with Beth." said Meg, gulping the water. "It's your life, like you said, not anyone else's to interfere with."  
  
J.J. smiled and hugged her.  
  
"Thanks." he said. Meg returned the smile and the hug.  
  
"Hey, what're you doing today?" asked J.J. Meg shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Nothing." she replied.  
  
"Come out with me. Show me around town, now that you're the big bad East Catholic superstar." teased J.J. Meg rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you really care about the record shop and Georgia's haircut!" laughed Meg.  
  
"It's not about the Vietcong, the jungle, or rations. Sounds perfect!" Meg had no clue what the 'Vietcong' were but understood J.J.'s needs. She grabbed her coat and said, "Am I driving?" 


	6. Meme's Diner or Oh What a Night!

God Bless NBC. . .yadda yadda. . .disclaimer. . .blah blah blah. . . don't own anything.  
  
[x] i was bored with typing all that hoo-hah. im listening to the moulin rouge soundtrack so im in the mood for love and deception. . wahnananana!! lol and i made up some of J.J.'s friends names. . sorry. [x]  
  
Meg pulled the car into a arking space in front of Meme's, her favorite hang-out resturant. J.J. stepped out of the car and looked around. Meg slammed her door and stared at him.  
  
"Nothing has changed." he said. Meg shrugged.  
  
"Does it ever?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"I like it." said J.J. Meg smiled and took her brother's arm and pushed through the door.  
  
It was like J.J. had entered an afterschool eatery. Tommy was there with Nick, Brian, Adam, and Damien. J.J. walked right over to them.  
  
"J.J.!" cried Tommy, hugging his friend. J.J. laughed and took a seat next to them, immediately falling back into step with his former self.  
  
Meg smiled as she took a seat at the bar. Jimmy, the waiter, came up to her.  
  
"What'll be, Blondest of Them All?" he asked, using his favorite nickname for his girlfriend.  
  
[x]gasp[x]  
  
Meg made a face and Jimmy laughed. She shrugged and thought for a moment.  
  
"Meg, darling, you've come here practically everyday for the last year. Come on. I got a lot of customers." said Jimmy with some impatience.  
  
"A coke." she said. Jimmy nodded and served her and quickly moved on to another waiting customer.  
  
Meg sipped her soda and watched J.J. talking with his friends. She was just about to go and tell him to find a ride home because she was getting tired, when she heard the bell at the door.  
  
"Meg!" greeted a familiar voice. Meg froze and turned around. Luke took a seat next to her. Meg gulped her soda hard.  
  
"Hi." she said quietly. Luke smiled.  
  
"Hello." he said. An awkward silence followed.  
  
"You know, just because we broke up last month doesn't mean you can't talk to me." offered Luke. Meg forced a smile.  
  
"I see that J.J.'s back. That's really great." he said. Meg let out a deep breath and nodded.  
  
"He got home a couple of days ago. Everyone's really happy." she said.  
  
Meg and Luke continued to talk and it slowly became easier and easier. About twenty minutes into the conversation, Meg heard her name from another mouth.  
  
"Hey Meg!" said Beth, coming into the diner. Meg felt everything tense up. Beth took a seat next to Meg, out of view of J.J.  
  
"So, what's new?" asked Beth.  
  
"Uhm, well. . . wow. Uhm. . . " stuttered Meg. J.J. came up behind her.  
  
"Hey Meg, let's get outta he- Beth?" he asked, surprised to see her.  
  
"You're home." said Beth, her eyes welling up with tears and her voice sounded full of awe. J.J. tried a smile but all her gave was a strange look. Beth jumped from the barstool and hugged him.  
  
Meg was afraid J.J. was going to pull back and walk out, but something inside him clicked when Beth's arms went around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her hair.  
  
Meg smiled softly. This was how things were supposed to be.  
  
[x] awwwww, time for deception and fighting. . . [x]  
  
Meg bit her bottom lip and smiled. Beth and J.J. walked out to her car hand in hand, leaving Meg to drive home by herself.  
  
Luke glanced at his watch.  
  
"Well, I gotta catch the bus. I'll se you around." he said with a smile.  
  
"What? The bus? No, no, I'll take you. It's too late and you've been really nice." offered Meg. Luke was takne by surprise but conceded.  
  
"That'd be great." he said. He and Meg got up to leave the diner. Jimmy stood at the bar, watching them leave.  
  
Meg blushed as she saw J.J. and Beth in Beth's car doing their version of 'cathching up'. Luke opened her car door and Meg smiled. He was a gentlman. Luke got in on the other side and Meg went to start the car but dropped the keys.  
  
She and Luke both bent down to get them and bumped heads.  
  
"Oops!" she laughed. Luke smiled and nodded.  
  
"You okay?" he asked, putting his hand on her head. She nodded. They sat, faces inches from one another, staring. Then, Meg leaned in and let Luke's lips touch hers.  
  
[x] and who should come to the car window but. . .[x]  
  
"Jimmy!" gasped Meg, pulling back and seeing her boyfriend at her car window.  
  
"I just wanted to give you this," he said, handing her the pin that had fallen off her jacket. Her glared at Luke.  
  
"Goodnight, then, Meg." he said angrily. Meg tried to speak but Jimmy stormed away. Meg and Luke sat in the car, looking directly into the back window of Beth's car, where J.J. and her were still 'catching up'.  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments. Then, it was Meg who spoke next.  
  
"I think its time to go home." she said. Luke sighed.  
  
"Yep." he answered. 


End file.
